Bluestar
200x200px |canon=Old Canon |affie=RiverClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: |namesl=Bluekit Bluepaw Bluesky Bluesky Bluestar |familyt=Mother: Father: Mate: Sisters: Son: Daughters: |familyl=Riverwind Swiftbreeze Foxspark Darkshadow, Goldenstar, Mistyriver, Silverfish Rainstorm Skylark, Darkfall, Moonwhisker |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown}} Bluestar has a short, thick, blue-gray coat, with black flecks, a white underbelly, a shortened tail, and sky-blue eyes. Bluestar was played by Bloo. History Bluestar was a noble, courageous, and intelligent leader, charged by the love and respect she had for her Clan. She was the first leader to lead RiverClan. Bluestar had four sisters: Mistyriver, medicine cat of RiverClan; Silverfish, a warrior of RiverClan; Darkshadow, a warrior of ThunderClan; and Goldenstar, the first leader of ThunderClan. As an apprentice, Bluepaw and her denmate, Featherpaw, are trained by Mistpelt, a warrior of RiverClan and also the founder of the Clans. As a young warrior, Bluesky becomes mates with fellow warrior, Foxspark, whom she also trained when she was a newly appointed warrior. Later on, Bluesky is seen walking down to the river, expecting kits, but slips in and almost drowns- getting stuck in a Twoleg fishing net, current medicine cat Hawkpath, known as Hawkpaw at the time, saves her just in time. Her injuries are an injured tail, later to be found infected. The infected tail was extremely mangled, and ended up having to be amputated, cutting her sleek long tail down to a stub- one of her most striking characteristics. Her kits are born right after, named Moonkit, Skykit, Darkkit, and Rainkit. Bluesky later finds herself tracking her medicine cat sister, Mistyriver, and finds out that her sister had been meeting with ShadowClan warrior, Jaybird! Mistyriver quietly says she is expecting kits, and asks Bluesky if she can care for them once they're born. Bluesky is furious, but after a minute of thought, agrees. A moon later, Bluesky is awoken to an odd, starry light outside her den. Getting up, she discovers that Mistyriver has been awoken also. The two sisters follow the light, and find that it has led them to ShadowClan camp, to right in front of the warriors' den, where Jaybird appears moments later. They are then lead into the forest, when Foxspark appears, saying that he followed Bluesky's scent and was wondering what was going on. He then joins them, Once back in the forest, the light changes into the two first leaders of RiverClan and ShadowClan- Riverstar and Shadowstar. They tell them that darkness is coming, and the prophecy- Blue and Black will meet, and darkness will rule the forest... They are immediatly transported into a foggy, dark forest with terrible beasts and odd plants. Voices are murmuring, Dark Forest...Dark Forest... They are chased by a wolf-like creature out. They are then in the mountains, and decide to rest in a cave not far above ground. It smells faintly of badger, but stale, and so they stay. Bluesky and Jaybird go hunting, leaving Foxspark with Mistyriver, who is expecting kits very soon. While Bluesky and Jaybird are hunting, they here caterwauls and screeches from the den. They run back, but it's too late. Mistyriver had been kitting, and the badger had come back and Foxspark had died protecting her. The badger fled, seeing two more enemies. Bluesky yowls, FOXSPARK!! into the sky and mourns for the rest of the night. Mistyriver names her three kits Limekit, Tigerkit, and Echokit. They trek home, and arrive back in camp. They announce Foxspark's death, and the arrival of 'Bluesky's' kits. After that, Bluesky is sent a dream that she is destined to be RiverClan's leader. She journey's to Highstones, and recieves her nine lives. She chooses Featherheart to be her deputy. Category:Leaders Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Old Canon Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cats Category:She-cats Category:Warriors Category:Deputies